Heatwing 2
by 13bookworm
Summary: Goth and Kiara are back along Konia and Thatch, but this time Thatch isn't the only problem. A new evil has joined him and a friend from Goth's past comes back in an unexpecting way. The most dramatic Heatwing yet.


Heatwing; the Next Chapter

Chap 1

Phoenix looked out across the desert. She could see the burning light of the tree off into the distance. All was quiet until, a bat cry let out. Phoenix turned her head towards the sound. A greywing plummeted down towards her. "This is my chance" She thought. She killed the bat with ease and was off to the tree that would bring her back to the land of the living. Thatch looked about for a decent meal. He'd been lucky the past week, dead owls and ocelots to feed on, but now he had to hunt for his own food. He spotted a rat, not that big but enough for breakfast. He dove down to attack his prey. Suddenly his prey was gone. He landed and looked about. Then he noticed the female Vampyrum in a tree. Thatch approached, and roosted beside her. She didn't even acknowledge him. "You're from "lord" Goth's colony aren't you, here to make my life even more miserable?" Thatch questioned. "Don't mention that accursed name" She said. "He ruined my plans and my life, what's your deal with him?" Thatch asked. "That idiot, Cama Zotz wanted us to…, ugh, it disgusted me, I planned on killing Goth the minute I saw him," She explained. "Who are you?" Thatch asked. "Phoenix, you?" she stated. "Thatch" he answered. "How about we get our revenge together?" Thatch asked. "You know where he is, and we both want revenge, why not" Phoenix answered.

Chap 2

1 Month Later

Goth held Kiara close to him. He looked out across the colony. The colony had dramatically increased, considering the two colonies had joined together. All was quiet, as usual. A sound caught his ear, not one of danger, but of sadness. He unfolded his wings from Kiara, and went to roosted on her perch weeping. She looked at him, but then turned away. Kiara approached, "I'll handle this" she told him. He then flew back to their perch. "Konia, what's wrong?" Kiara asked. "I can't believe Blaze is gone" Konia answered. "Its going to be ok, you still have me and Goth, we consider you family" Kiara soothed. A smile came upon Konia's face. "Is Konia ok?" Goth asked as Kiara approached. "She's fine" she replied. As she roosted beside him, she winced. Goth looked at her in concern. "I'm fine," she reassured. He wrapped his wings around her. Goth looked around the pyramid once more, and then went to sleep. Goth awoke and Kiara was gone, he began to panic. He then noticed her talking to Konia. Goth knew they were talking about something that would stay between the two of them, so he went off to do his royal duties. His new second in command was an elder of the other colony. It wasn't the same as Blaze being there. He did miss him, he admitted it. Things were still routine; Goth would go and have lunch when his second in command returned. Goth looked for some food, he spotted a rat. He closed in, then a net wrapped around him. "Rathimus!" Goth screamed, calling out to his second in command as he was carried away. Phoenix laughed, pleased with what she had just seen. She headed back to her roost to tell Thatch. As she approached the hollowed tree Thatch came out to greet her. She told him of Goth's capture. Together they devised a plan to take over the colonies.

Chap 3

Kiara went to her roost and noticed Goth wasn't there. She worried that something had happened to him. She then relaxed remembering how brave Goth was. Suddenly two dark figures approached her. She cowered when she recognized one as Thatch. "Attention, your pathetic excuse for a king has been captured so we're in charge now" Thatch announced. "Where's Goth?" Kiara shouted. "Dead, I hope, he was captured by humans" a Phoenix stated. There were gasps throughout the pyramid. "Now to punish those of you who need punishing, starting with you" Thatch said as he pointed to Kiara. Phoenix grabbed her and dragged her down to the floor of the pyramid and shoved her into a cave like prison. Kiara started bawling. "Does anyone else want to be imprisoned?", all was quiet, "Good!" Thatch stated. Everyone roosted on their perches silent in fear. "This is Phoenix, your new queen" Thatch introduced. There were more gasps throughout the pyramid. Thatch and Phoenix roosted in Goth's perch. Goth awoke, in another enclosure . He looked around, similar plastic plants and concrete walls as last time. A bat roosted on a tree branch. Goth recognized him, "Throb? Throb! It is you" Goth stated. The bat stirred and looked back at him. He glided towards Goth, "Goth, it's about time you got here" Throb stated. "I need to get out of here!" Goth exclaimed. "Why is Phoenix going be mad at you?" Throb teased. "Wait Phoenix, what do you mean Phoenix?" Goth asked. "Wait you don't know that Phoenix is back!" Throb said confused. "What! I need to get back to my colony" Goth exclaimed urgently. "The way out is over here and…" Throb said before being interrupted. "You knew the way out and you didn't escape" Goth questioned. "Cama Zot'z told me to wait here for you, now come on we need to get you out of here, before Phoenix goes a-wall" Throb said. Goth followed him.

Chap 4

Kiara winced at the pain. She had been feeling this pain constantly for the past few hours. She hoped Goth would be back soon. Konia glided down towards her. She held her wing out to Kiara. Kiara held her hand. "It's going to be ok" Konia soothed. Kiara smiled, and then winced again. "Get away from that prisoner!" Phoenix demanded as she glided towards him. "She is no prisoner!" Konia protested. "You dare disagree with me" Phoenix stated. Konia nodded in reply. "Then, you shall be prisoner too" Phoenix stated. Konia was then thrown into the cave. Konia quickly scuttled over to Kiara. They hugged briefly, before Kiara winced once more. "What's wrong?" Konia asked sympathetically. "I feel pain, throughout my body" Kiara answered. Konia touched her forehead. "Oh dear, you're sick, how long have you been feeling this pain?" Konia said. "A few days" Kiara answered. Konia worried about Kiara, she had to do something or Kiara wouldn't survive. "Someone help!" Konia screamed. Goth looked out across the jungle. With Throb at his side, Goth knew he had a fighting chance. He set off towards the colony. Throb began to complain, and Goth remembered why he disliked him. Goth knew that his complaining was the least of his problems. A bat approached Kiara and Konia. "What's wrong?" the bat asked. "I need healing herbs and berries" Konia requested. "What for?" the bat questioned. "Kiara's sick" Konia pleaded. The bat sighed and headed off into the jungle. Soon the bat came back to the prison and quickly handed her the supplies. He left as fast as he appeared. Konia made a liquid for Kiara to drink. As Kiara drank she shivered. Her body was cold. Konia hoped she wasn't too late to help. Goth looked at the pyramid, no one was out hunting. He feared he was unable to help. Throb flew to the top of the pyramid near the opening. Goth looked down and saw Rathimus. He also saw Thatch and Phoenix, but no sign of Kiara or Konia. Thatch looked up, Goth and Throb backed away from the opening. "We need to get Rathimus' attention" Goth stated. Throb nodded, and flew off. He came back with a pebble, Goth stared at him confused. Throb dropped the pebble into the opening, and then quickly backed away. "Are you crazy?" Goth questioned. Throb smiled, "Rathimus see who's out there!" Thatch ordered. Goth smiled, "I underestimated you Throb" he said. Rathimus came out of the opening. "Goth you..." was all he could say before Throb clamped his mouth shut. Goth held a claw to his mouth and signaled Throb to let go. In a hushed voice Goth asked "Where's Kiara and Konia?". "At the bottom of the pyramid in the prison cells" Rathimus answered. Goth tensed up. "Ok so we need you to create a diversion" Throb explained. Rathimus nodded and went back into the pyramid. Goth and Throb flew to the base of the pyramid. Goth rammed himself against a brick, it barely moved an inch. Throb pushed him aside and threw himself against the brick, this time it moved several inches. He proceeded to do so until they could squeeze through the opening. Goth scuttled to every cell, looking for Kiara and Konia. When he came upon the last one Konia scuttled over to the gate. He opened the gate and raced over to Kiara. She lifted her head up, but then it dropped back down. "What's wrong with her?" Goth asked. "She's sick, and if we don't help her soon she'll die" Konia replied sadly. Goth wrapped his wings around Kiara, and then whispered "It's going to be ok, I won't let you die" into her ear. "Konia is there anything you can do?" Goth asked. "Yes but I don't have the proper supplies and it's not guaranteed to..." Konia said before being interrupted. There was silence, quiet enough for Goth to hear Kiara say "Goth", before falling back lifeless again. He looked about the cave, Konia was gone. Goth carefully lied Kiara down and scuttled out of the cave.

Chap 5

"Thought you could save both of them, you're not going to this time" Thatch said clenching his claws around Konia's throat. Goth tensed up ready to jump into the air. "One more step and I squish the life out of this bat" Thatch threatened. Goth saw the fear in Konia's eyes and stepped back. Throb leaped into the air from the shadows and tackled Thatch. Konia dropped, Throb then turned around to catch her. "Like I said you can't save them both" Thatch said with a bleeding jaw and then flew off. Goth turned back to the cell. Kiara was gone; it then registered in Goth's mind. It all was just a distraction, for them to take her. Goth flew up to his roost. "Konia!" he screamed when he saw Rathimus' beaten body. Throb flew up to the perch and set Konia down. Fear was still in her eyes and she was streaming tears. She scuttled over to the mangled bat. "He's weak but he'll live" she stated. "Throb we need to go after them" Goth stated. "No we don't even know where they are" Throb denied. "But I do know where they are and if we don't Kiara will die" Goth replied angrily. "We can't they're too powerful" Throb continued. "We have to; I made a promise that I wouldn't let her die!" Goth yelled. Throb sighed, as Goth flew out the mouth of the pyramid. He knew he couldn't let him go alone. Konia tugged his arm. Throb hugged her, he knew she wanted him to stay and protect them. He had to go after Goth though.

Konia sat there watching over Rathimus. "You give interest in the king's friend" were the first words he said. "No!" Konia stated. "I've lived much longer than you my dear, I know a spark when I see one" Rathimus protested. "Is this truly the conversation we're having?" Konia asked. He nodded, "He gives interest in you too." Konia looked at him confused, "Why else would he hug you like he did" he continued. Konia was silent looking down at her feet. "He'll protect you won't he?" he questioned. "Why would I need protection?" Konia stated. "Many will go after those close to Goth, to hurt him. Thatch tried to strangle you didn't he?" Rathimus explained. She sighed, and helped him to his feet. He treated her so much like the way Blaze treated Goth.

Chap 6

Goth flew through the jungle. He roosted on a branch, soon after Throb did so too on the same branch. Throb looked at him concerned. Goth knew Throb was willing to help him. He flew towards a tree, through a knot hole, into a small hollowed room. Goth heard voices, but they didn't seem to be coming from the same room. The room was empty, except for something in the corner. Goth scuttled over to the corner where Kiara lay almost lifeless. He wrapped her up in his wings. She was still alive. Throb flew through the hole and stood silently. Goth looked down at Kiara and nuzzled her. Kiara's eyes slowly opened, she smiled and nuzzled him back. "It's time to take you home" Goth whispered in her ear. "Sorry to break up this little reunion but we have company" Throb interrupted. Thatch flew into the room. "Come to save her I see, great now I get to kill both of you. Twice the pleasure" Thatch said pleased. Goth barred his teeth at him. "Come out of the shadows, I know your strategy and it won't work" Thatch continued. Throb came forward from the shadows slowly. For a while he stood silently. He then launched himself at Thatch. Thatch turned his head just as Throb tackled him. "Go save yourselves" Throb ordered. Goth was reluctant, but he knew it would be the only way to save Kiara. He took Kiara and flew out the knot hole. Throb leaped backward as Thatch reached for him. Thatch jumped up and lunged catching Throb's shoulder. Throb wrenched himself away from him, tearing it. Thatch sneered, and Throb barred his teeth. Thatch launched himself at him again, Throb tried to dodge but his torn shoulder gave a surge of pain. He was face down on the floor, Thatch rolled him over and punched him in the face. Throb shoved him off and scuttled to the opening of the knot hole. He glided out into the night, towards the pyramid. Thatch followed him, but Throb was prepared this time and punched him squarely in the face. He continued on struggling to the pyramid.

Chap 7

Goth returned to the pyramid with Kiara. He laid her down on their roost. Konia and Rathimus were standing there waiting. Rathimus was covered in bruises and there was a gash on his face, dark purple bruises wrapped around Konia's neck. She whispered something in Rathimus's ear, and then he flew off into the jungle. Konia scuttled over to them and cleaned both Goth and Kiara's wounds. She looked towards the opening no one came. Konia struggled to hold back tears but she managed. Rathimus returned with a good sized rat. Konia nuzzled Kiara, as she slowly opened her eyes, Kiara looked towards Goth then to Konia. "Both of you need to eat" Konia said sternly. Goth ripped off pieces of meat and fed them to Kiara. Goth finished off the rest of the meat as Kiara slept beside him. He turned to Konia and asked "Is there any more you can do?". "No, she has to fight this on her own" Konia replied sadly. He turned back to Kiara, and then Konia flew back to her own roost. Moments later a dark figure fell through the opening of the pyramid. Rathimus dove to catch it and flew to Konia's roost. It was Throb, out of breath and half conscious. His fur was matted with blood in places. Konia scuttled over to him. She cleaned his fur and began to lick his wound clean. Throb looked down at her. As she continued to clean his wound he spoke, "Thank you". " I'm the one who should be thanking you, you saved my life" Konia stated. She began to cry, remembering what it was like when Thatch tried to strangle her. Throb wrapped his wings around her. Rathimus left with a smile upon his face. The pyramid was calm. Everyone slept peacefully. Throb had Konia wrapped up in his wings. Goth sat next to Kiara hoping she would be ok. He watched over the colony making sure Thatch didn't come back. Goth slowly dozed of to sleep.

Chap 8

Goth had a dream that Thatch would return. He couldn't let anything happen to Kiara and the colony. So he flew to Rathimus's perch and roused him. "What's going on" He asked. "I'm leaving" Goth answered. "When will you be coming back?" Rathimus asked. "I'm not I've put you all in too much danger for me to handle" Goth answered. "Goth you are wrong, what about Kiara, what about your unborn child?" Rathimus said with a tone of anger. "Exactly, what about Kiara, I keep putting her in danger, she almost died today. Throb almost died today along with you and Konia. I'm not letting what happened to Blaze happen to you guys. " Goth stated. Rathimus was speechless, he had nothing to say. Goth leaped into the air and flew out the pyramid. Rathimus looked around the pyramid, all were asleep except for someone staring back at him. It was Throb, he whispered something into Konia's ear. He then flew off to Rathimus's perch, and Konia flew off to Kiara. Rathimus knew the two of them had heard their conversation. Throb roosted beside him. "I did everything I could but it wasn't enough" Rathimus said glumly. "Where did he go?" Throb asked. Rathimus shrugged. Throb flew to Konia and Kiara. "So, are you going after him?" Konia asked as she stroked Kiara. "No" Throb replied. "What, he's your friend!" Konia exclaimed surprised. "Even if I go after him, do you really think he'll listen to me" Throb argued. "I thought you would at least try" Konia stated. "What's the point! He won't listen!" Throb yelled angrily. Konia began to cry. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just mad at Goth for leaving us" he apologized and wrapped Konia in his wings. Kiara twitched, and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" Kiara asked half asleep. Konia continued to cry. "What's wrong Konia?" Kiara asked as she stood up. "Konia, it's going to be ok" Throb soothed. Konia wiped away her tears. "Now are you going to tell her or am I?" Throb asked softly. Konia regained control of herself. "Goth is gone" Konia said trying to hold back tears. "What, when will he be coming back?" Kiara asked. "He's not coming back" Throb answered. "Why, doesn't he know we are his family? What are we going to do?" Kiara questioned. "There's nothing we can do, if he didn't listen to Rathimus then he won't listen to us" Throb stated. "We can't just give up. I love him too much to let him go, so I'm going after him" Kiara stated. "Kiara you can't go, you're still sick and straining yourself could hurt your baby" Konia stated. "Well someone has to go after him!" Kiara demanded. Throb stepped forward and leaped into the air, out the pyramid.

Chap 9

Phoenix looked out of the tree at the ground, where Thatch lied. She leaped out of the tree down towards him. His mangled body seemed lifeless. He was still breathing, but was unconcious. Phoenix strained herself to get Thatch back up into the tree. When they were back in the tree Phoenix collapsed. A while later Thatch awoke beside Phoenix, who was passed out. He struggled to get himself up, his muscles weak from battling Throb. He nuzzled Phoenix, but she didn't move. Her heart was barely beating. "Throb had caused this, and I shall get my revenge," Thatch stated. He nuzzled her once more, before turning towards the opening of the hollowed tree. She opened her eyes and looked at Thatch, "Don't go" she pleaded. Thatch sighed and scuttled over to her. He knew he couldn't leave her. Thatch realized that he felt happy now with Phoenix. This is what Goth had found with Kiara. Going after Throb would cause him to lose her. So he didn't go after Throb and he decided he never would.

Goth roosted on a branch. He found nothing trying to find food. A strong guilt gnawed at the back of his mind, but this was the only way to keep the colony safe. It was getting late so Goth settled down to sleep.

Thatch awoke early in the morning, Phoenix still asleep beside him. His stomach growled, he walked over to the opening. He scanned the area looking for some breakfast. Thatch noticed a dark figure on the branch across the way. He turned back towards Phoenix, who still slept. Thatch leaped out of the tree towards the figure. It was Goth, sleeping soundly. He roosted beside him. Goth twitched, then opened his eyes. He leaped backwards barring his teeth at Thatch. Thatch bowed, establishing that he wasn't here to attack him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kiara?" Thatch questioned. Goth sighed, Thatch looked at him with a concerned look on his face. "I can't protect the colony, meaning I can't protect Kiara. I'm the reason you attacked the colony" Goth stated depressingly. "I realize what I did was wrong, I truly thought about coming after you. But then I realized I found what you have, Phoenix, and if I went after you I would lose her. You'll lose Kiara if you don't go back, like I almost did with Phoenix." Thatch said trying to tell Goth what he realized. Goth smiled. Off into the distance, are dark figure was coming towards them. "I have to go, so think about what I said" Thatch said as he leaped off the branch. The dark figure turned into Throb, who roosted beside him. "You need to come home!" Throb stated. "Ok" Goth said simply. "That's it!" Throb stated angrily. "No theres more to than that, so lets go home." Goth stated as he jumped off the branch. Throb looked at him confused, as he flew off.

Chap 10

Goth spotted the pyramid and darted towards it. As he entered the cave Kiara and Konia stood waiting at the roost. Goth was glad to see they were alright. Tears of joy streamed down thier faces. Goth wrapped Kiara in his wings,"I'm sorry I ever left" he apologized. "Throb you did it" Kiara stated happily. He smiled and chuckled, "It wasn't I who convinced him to come back,". The smiles faded away from the two females. "If it wasn't you, then who was it, because Goth, you wouldn't have come home on your own," Kiara stated. Throb whispered something into Konia's ear. What ever it was it had almost imidiatly made her cry. Throb stroked Konia's fur, trying to calm her. She remembered being strangled and the pain she felt. Kiara looked up at Goth confused. "That doesn't matter because I'm back" Goth stated. Throb and Konia went back to thier roost, Konia of which was still crying tears from the horrible experience. Kiara and Goth roosted as well, Kiara wrapped in his wings. Kiara wondered what had happened, what Goth hadn't told her. Although he didnt tell her, she still respected his decision. So she fell asleep, gladly in Goth's arms. The pyramid was peaceful and thats how it would stay for the moment.


End file.
